I, Robot what really happened
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Based of off I, Robot. When he hit his head the dective dropped the Nano bots, Niki took control of the world. Now there are only a few people left to fight. Kaz and Kat are some of them. Rated R for death violence and some limeness starting chapter one.
1. Oppening

Now you know what happened right? The detective with the supper cool black coat saves the day but then again that's not what really happened. You see the detective had been knocked in the head on his way down. Dropping the glass vial the nano bots where destroyed. Letting the robots have full control over the earth. However by pure luck Sonny was able to get lose.  
  
You see that night when the robots attacked two families where out just having a good time. However the robots destroyed that. As two children where hidden in the corner huddled together one covering the others eyes as best as he could they watched there parents killed right before there eyes. They saw the Robot's fist go right through the bodies. When almost everyone in the restaurant had either fled or had died the children where left with only two choices one was to give in and do what the robot said or fight and die. The boy the older of the two stood up and was walking forward till the robots turned and in the doorway. There stood a man, He had long red hair and deep hazel eyes in his hand was a sword. A long one and looked very sharp.  
  
The two robots suddenly charged forward, and then you see a boy sitting up. The blanket falls back revealing he had no shirt on his well-muscled chest. A hand moves up brushing some unruly long dark brown hair away from his eyes. As he does this, the blanket reveals a girl of about the same age. She has long brown hair though it is lighter in color than the boys it goes to the small of her back. Also se has these beautifully soft brown eyes which are much lighter compared to the boys who are almost black. As she sits up resting a hand on his bare chest you can see a baggy T-shirt on her which if you could see under the blanket went down to almost her knees. The boy looked down at her smiling and brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "What's wrong, Kaz?" She asks pulling her self close to him yawning.  
  
Kaz smiles and lays back down pulling her closer to him. Smiling he leans over and kisses her. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream is all" Kaz says and she nods going back to sleep with her head on his chest. "Hey Kat do you do know what today is don't you?" he asks and Kat says uh huh half asleep all ready "We finally get to go back to the city" He says and Kat sits up looking at him.  
  
"I'm guessing that I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon." Kat says sitting up and moving her hair back "Listen are you sure you're ok with this. I mean I'm sure we can wait a while if you're not ready to go back yet," She says and Kaz just shakes his head. "Well then clam down, why don't we go ahead and get ready." Kat says standing up the covers going back so you can see her shirt. Also you see Kaz is in a pair of shorts and boxers. As she stands up you can now see more of the room. It appears to be a cabin like you see at a camp except it is made for two people and not twenty to the side is a small bathroom and on the other is a dresser on top of it is a sword and a gun. Next to the bed you can see a small night stand with a lamp and a few pictures one looks to be them about age 14 sitting the old cross-legged each under a waterfall. Another is of them age 13 with Kaz tickling her and Kat trying to stop him. On the wall is a painting of a mountain with this rainbow colored sky. Kat walks over to the bathroom and turns the shower on and throws the shirt out in to Kaz's face as he stands up. She sticks her head out "Hey grab me some clothes and hurry up, ok? I don't want to be in here forever." She says smiling at him blowing him a kiss before her had disappears in the bathroom. Kaz grins and grabs some clothes very quickly running in after her with a big grin on his face.  
  
Later on that morning you can see Kaz and Kathryn heading in to the city. On Kaz's side there is a black sword case for quick grabbing. If you where to search Kat you would find a few guns on her and one on Kaz's leg. Kat looks to be in total control however in reality she is actually very nervous and could you blame her. The city well basically the world is under control of the robots. Normal humans had proven no match for their numbers, strength, or even brains. Niki the advanced robot brain had figured out the flaw in the three laws. Now most humans had given up hope for freedom. There was only a few people who had escaped away from the city's and where still fighting today. After the initial night almost everyone who would fight was dead. Sunny had escaped tot he wilderness and stumbled on a camp. There he helped raise two children and today had said good bye to those kids.  
  
As they approach the city both can hear the sounds of footsteps of metal robots on cement. As they leave the cover of the forests you can see humans being carried around like kings and queens by robots. The Robots where obeying these humans, which confused the two teens. You see they had been brought up believing that robots where evil, and who could blame them at age 7 they had seen robots kill there parents. That is something no child should never have to see. As they walk in to the city however they start to notice small differences.  
  
$#%$%!#%$#!%$$%#%$#########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%# !$%#%!$%!$#%#$%#% Hey what's up ok A. I'm sorry it is not the best story ever yet. I promise that it will evolve in to the story in the first chapter. This one sucked I know. B. I do not own any of these characters and C. Tell me what you think please. I promsie the next chapter will be a whole lot better,. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kaz and Kat slowly walked in to the city. They actually made it a whole black before they did something stupid. Well the truth was before Kaz did something stupid. It was a cool fall day, so she had a light jacket on. It was unzipped for easy access to both guns, but they where hidden. Kaz's left hand was resting on the left gun. His sword was strapped to his back but that was the stupid since everyone could see it. Anyway a block in to the trip a robot appeared before them. The traffic kept moving right around them. Only the humans looked at them, the rest of the robots ignored them. "Excuse me, but due to human protection act 13 you must..."

That was as far as it got before Kaz removed the sword from the robot brain. Suddenly a human screamed, then even more. "Real subtle" Kat says looking at the emptying street. However before Kaz can respond a holographic female human appears.

She is on all of the screens in the city. "We are sorry to announce this but there is a attack upon the city we request that everyone returns to their homes. Any human that is not in there home, or there office and is on the street will be put under arrest according to human protection act 17."

The robots all pick up their humans gently and move them off the street very fast. The street is empty under a minuet. Suddenly Kathryn grabs Kaz and they dive in to a building just before the city and buildings close down. The doors are all blocked off with steel gates and the windows are covered with bulletproof glass but you can still see out of them. They slowly make their way to the windows looking out they see nothing outside. That is till a robot appears almost as if he appeared out of no where then there are more, and one appears in front of there window and Kat is about to scream but Kaz covers her mouth and pulls her down. "Shh," he says and they both stay against the wall to afraid to move. After a minuet with no one coming in they slowly move away from the door. As they move in to the next room they stand up and see these weird containers. "What are these?" Kaz asks walking over to one of these containers and looking in through the window.

He suddenly yells and jumps back making Kat run over to him. "What is it?" She asks nervous that they attracted attention and slowly walks forward to the container and peaks in through the window. On the inside is a human. The human appears to be frozen Kat slowly walks to the next one and there is another human she slowly starts checking them all, Kaz helps and there are humans in all of them boys, girls, men, and women. The containers are filled not a single one open. "Oh my god, we need to get them out of there." Kat says

However Kaz grabs her stopping her from going to the controls. "Kat, we can't I'm sure that would get the computers attention and we would be surrounded with in a few seconds. All these people would be put back in there at best. We need to get back to the village," Kaz says and Kat finally nods they move back to the door and Kat nods and uses the computer next to it to and the door and the bars slide off. As they walk out the door they see the robots. The robots all turn and look at them. Then suddenly one of them is gone and appears behind them. As a small rock hit's Kaz's foot.

Another robot walks forward, "You are in violation of the human protection acts. You are to put down your weapons and surrender peacefully or we will be forced to use extreme measures." The robot says smiling at them, but hey what's life if you couldn't risk dying. However before they could do anything Kaz grabs Kat's gun and fires just to the right of the robot, which would easily miss however the robot lands on the ground and all freeze for a second before Kat grabs her other gun and they take off firing. Kaz passes her gun, while grabbing out his sword swinging it nicking the vital function of the robot stopping it from moving. They turn down an alley and freeze. At the end of the alley is a brick wall.

$#$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#################$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hey it's updated, ok I messed up the name. Viki not Niki my mistake. Ah well trust me you'll get a idea where it's going soon. just tell me what you think. please please please reveiw


End file.
